reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Saviors
thumb|350px|right|We Are Always Busy Fighting Crime. Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC)--Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 is a Red Dead Redemption posse. (PSN) About The Posse We are a strong posse, we are lenient with mishaps. We have high levels, however, lower levels are welcome, as we will help them along the way. We are a friendly community and destroy violent posses, though we will allow them to surrender. We have a cell for misbehaving members and surrendered enemies, located in Chuparosa. If our foes decline to surrender then they are taken to Chuparosa and executed in the center. We do not harm members of the public or civillians. We also have a wide range of activites you can join in with the rest of the gang. Our base is from tall trees to Cochenay. We look forward to be seeing you soon! Joearomo 'Joining the posse!!' Please send Joearomo or Con6509 a message! Leaders * Clan Leader- Joearomo * Vice Clan Leader- Con6509 * Ruler- BWFC4EVER * Wartime Ruler- WWII_VETERAN Top Members * Treaclewarrior: Member Of The Court * Maztoyboy: High member of the court * bikers1n2: High member of the court * Pritstick44: High member of the court * Nikh GR High: Member of the court * BethNharver: High member of the court * Hell Raiser604 : High member of the court * Spitfire: High Member Of the court * Con6509: Chief Advisor Meetings : Saturday 11 O'clock England Time Allies None At This Moment Enemies No Enemies so far The Court The next court meeting is in Escalera, The subject is new divison of land News 30th June: Summer TIME PARTY on the 5th of July Bounty's 15/08/2011:These are nastiest enemys we have. If you capture them you will get a small amount of land! If you get them to surrender to the clan and have audio proof you get a massive chunk of land! AUDIO| Capture No Bountys Execution Leader Con6509 Events Saturday 10th September: Red Dead Redemption Olympics. Monday 31st October: Please dress as a zombie as it is our special halloween party! Saturday 5th November: Party as it is bonfire night, there will also be a short ceromony in Blackwater. Sunday 25th December: Carols, Gun giving, speeches then christmas party. Also it is the winter Olympics! Saturday 25th March: Hide and seek and other games. Sunday 11th June: Joe's suprise birthday! party, games show and speeches. 26th of April: Connor's suprise birthday party! Party,Games,Show and speeches. Please notify Joearomo or Younggun1999 of your birthday so we can give you a party! Property of the posse Bounty Hunters Mister-l-weird-1 Questinable Alliances We are Attepting to Ally with our Ex-Enemy posse, The Brotherhood Of Justice. Please do not touch there page and please no insulting them, we have had our diffrences but are seeking to sort it out Royal Legion Commander- Joearomo Commander- Benji42cob (YOU CANNOT BE PROMOTED TO THE RANKS ABOVE!) Legate- Hellraiser58 Bishop-WWII-Veteran58 Foot Soldier-Spitfire Cover Soldier-young_Hus Imperial Legion Commander- Con6509 Vice Commander-TreacleWarrior Legate-Loganspopcomics Bishop- Bethnharvey Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Legion XII Commander- Vice Commander- Legate- Bishop- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Royal Guards (Only The Most Skilled) Head Guard- con6509 Vice Head Guard- Joearomo's Personal Guard- con6509 Benji42cob's Personal Guard- TreacleWarrior Legate- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Royal Cart Defence- RECRUTMENT Director of recrutment: Joearomo & Benji42cob Vice Director- BWFC4EVA A new way of recrutment is to have to pass a test the director Younggunn1999 and Con6509 will bring the rookies to me Joe and I will give them a test. If you fail the test you can still join just be put in a lower Legion Joe and BWFC4EVA will only pick certain people in the little interview so Yeah thats it really!!! THE TEST Director of legion test: Clan leader, Benji42cob Head of test: Clan leader, benji42cob Like I said the test is nothing to worry about just a test to see which legion you are in if you fail you will be put into legion 12 if you pass depending on your skill you will be place into the Royal guards- An elite group of players sworn to protect the vice and clan leader They will also guard Benji42cob's palace!!! All the test is that you have to beat a member of the royal guard so basicly the Best of the Best So yeah thats the test! The Upcoming Olympics Starting on the 31st of June till 8th of July the Red Dead olympics Will start These include mountain climbing, cart racing, Shoot The Skull, Drawing (as in Firing your gun) Swimming,Hunting e.tc!!! All gang members may attend BUT ALL MUST ATTEND for the opening Burning ceremony which signals the start of the olympics! You will be only excused if you are On holiday or at some posh hotel or if your just simply out Convoy Battle Precutions 1.Fight for the Royal Cart. 2.Get two more ordinary carts. 3.Prepare for the Start of the convoy journey. 4.Ride the three carts to the 'Battle meet up' point. 5. FIGHT! SAFEHOUSES/AREAS 1.The slaughterhouse in el matadero (Property of our clan. No longer Irishes.) 2. Torquemada (Property of Connor. Chief Advisor.) 3.Cochinay (Property of our Posse. This is our Base.) 4. fort mercer (Property of Joe.) 5. Lake don julio (Property of Joe.) 6. Ridgewood farm (Property of Joe.) 7. Las Hermanas (Property of Connor.) 8.The Old Baccas Place Joe.) 9. Tanner's Reach (Connors.) 10.Campo Miranda (Property of Connor.) 11. Chuparosa (Property of Joe.) 12.Escalara Mansion(Property of Joe.) The New Clan Rank List This does not get rid of the legion ranks this is clan ranks General: Joe 2nd General: BWFC4EVER1000 Captain: Connor 2nd Captain: Mister-Weird-1 Right Lt: Left Lt: Younghus Leiutenet: Spitfire Corporal: TREACLEWARRIOR Private: MyLynn2008 Gringo: Spititfire